


With All My Heart

by twice_celestial



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: 12 girls, find themselves intertwined in a journey of love and heartbreak.





	1. Day By Day

Haseul had always been pretty oblivious at least that’s what her little sister, Yeojin had always noticed. 

“He’s the second male lead!” Yeojin shouted. The two of them loved to sit and watch dramas together. Which translated into screaming at the television and eat as much junk food as humanly possible.

“So? He and Junghee belong together!” Haseul yelled back, trying to be louder than Yeojin but failed.

“You know the rules of dramas! The second lead never ever gets the girl,” Yeojin sighed,” You’re always so blind.”

Haseul shoved Yeojin before re-adjusting her rounded glasses,” I’m not that blind!”

Yeojin rolled her eyes,” Yah! I didn’t mean it like that! You’re really oblivious.”

She should’ve known something was up when Heejin and Hyunjin had started ditching her. Yet, Haseul didn’t think anything of it after all Heejin and Hyunjin had always been closer in high school. Haseul would rather hangout with her annoying obnoxious sister than be stuck being the third wheel. Like she had always done since the three of them met in elementary school. 

Haseul started hanging out with Vivi instead. She was going to school in South Korea, but originally from Hong Kong. From what Haseul knew of the pastel pink haired girl, she planned to stay after they all graduated which was years away anyhow.

“Hyunjin and Heejin sure have been spending a lot of time together lately,” Vivi muttered one day. She and Haseul had gone to the cafe. They were now window shopping in the mall because Haseul could not bear being in the house alone with Yeojin. Especially after borrowing her shirt. Especially after borrowing Yeojin’s shirt and spilling some of her strawberry milkshake on it. Definitely had to wait for her mom to come home. It was embarrassing enough to be afraid of her younger sister.

“Midterms are coming up, they must be studying or something,” Haseul replied as she picked up a pair of sunglasses and put them on,” How do they look?”

“Cute, but that’s beside the point. Midterms aren’t for another two months! Aren’t you a little jealous? Don’t you like Hyunjin?” Vivi asked.

“Me like Hyunjin?!” Haseul started cracking up before calming back down again,” I’m straight Vivi, not like there’s anything wrong with being gay. I’m just not.”

Vivi nodded her head,” Sorry for misunderstanding.”

“It’s okay,” Haseul said as she put the sunglasses back on the rack.

“I’m gay,” Vivi confessed.

Haseul turned to face the pink haired girl,” Looks like you have to tell me about a cute girl you like!”

“I don’t like anyone right now, but I’ll let you know when I do,” Vivi smiled. 

Haseul was happy that Vivi had confided in her. She felt closer to the foreign girl now than she had before. Then again she felt closer to her since they had been hanging out more together since her supposed best friends kept ditching her. It had gotten to a point where Haseul grew agitated. She missed them so much and wished to know why they hadn’t spent time with her.

Haseul sat down at the bench as the two other girls were eating lunch,” Busy tonight?”

Heejin looked at Hyunjin and smiled,” Yeah, we’re busy.”

Haseul sighed,” Can’t I tag along? It’s what I deserve after being ditched by you two. My sister is going to drag me to karaoke again I can feel it. Last time I swear my ears almost bled.”

“Sorry Haseul it’s just that me and Heejin are going on a date,” Hyunjin explained.

“Like a friend date?” Haseul asked tilting her head.

“No like a real date,” Heejin answered.

“Ask one of your boyfriends to invite one of their friends and then we can all go!” Haseul suggested.

Heejin burst out laughing and almost choked on her soda. “Heejin is my girlfriend, you know that right?” Hyunjin questioned. 

“Wait you guys are dating?!” Haseul gasped. Yeojin was right, she was oblivious. 

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Yerim had always been the cheerful one. Giving energy to friends when they needed it. Jungeun had always said she’d never witnessed Yerim unhappy. What could Yerim ever be unhappy about? She had great parents, a comfy home, amazing friends, but now she had a heart wrenching crush. And that changed everything.

Yerim usually befriended girls who were older than her. Those were the people she was closest to. Especially since girls her age were obnoxious and loud. Extremely loud in the case of one girl in her class. Yet, Yerim’s two closest friends, Jinsoul and Jungeun had graduated and started college. Yerim felt lucky that they were staying in the city. That way she didn’t feel left behind or so she thought.

Yerim looked at her phone, no new messages. She wanted to text Jinsoul but she couldn’t. She couldn’t do a lot of things because of Jinsoul. It all started rather weirdly when Yerim dreamt of the bleached blonde beauty. That’s when she knew she had it bad.

“C’mon you’re my best friend,” Jinsoul had once told her. That sentence often repeats over and over till she forgets the meaning. She wonder if that’s all she’ll ever be. Jinsoul’s best friend.

Jinsoul has told her she was mature for her age. Yerim suspected it’s just because she gets along better with people who’re older than her. Yerim’s still in high school, and she knows she can’t compete with college girls. Especially when it comes to Jinsoul’s heart.

“It’s just you?” Yerim asked as she stood in the park.

Jungeun crossed her arms,”It’s like you aren’t even happy to see me, it’s been almost two weeks!”

“A week and a half, tops! Where’s Jinsoul though?” Yerim asked.

“She’s busy with a school project with Sooyoung, y’know Yves,” Jungeun explained. Yerim just nodded. She was still upset that Jinsoul didn’t come with them to lunch. Yet, she couldn’t be too upset about free food. She just wanted to see Jinsoul’s face that wasn’t a picture of her on Yerim’s phone.

 

Jinsoul: Sorry about today! I’ll make sure to make it up to you. An unnie’s promise!

 

Yerim couldn’t help but smile fondly at the screen when she came home from lunch.

 

The smile didn’t last when Yerim finally saw Jinsoul again. She finally was going out with Jinsoul and Jungeun.

“We have exciting news,” Jinsoul announced as they sat down at the restaurant.

“You’re paying for dinner to make up ditching us? Afterall you did promise,” Yerim pointed out.

Jinsoul laughed shaking her head before holding Jungeun‘s hand on the table next to her,”Yeah sure. That’s not what I wanted to talk about. The real news is that Jungeun and I started dating.”

Yerim could feel her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. All she wanted now was not to be there anymore. She wanted to hide safety in the covers of her bed and never come out. That wasn’t an option she was stuck with her two best friends who caused her heart to combust. “When did that happen?”

“A couple days ago, we got drunk at this college party and made out. It was awesome,” Jungeun said.

That was something Yerim definitely couldn’t compete with afterall she was underage. She was lucky they still wanted to hangout with her, but invite her to college parties. Definitely not since they were super protective and wanted to make sure she stayed pure. “I’m happy for you guys,” Yerim lied. She knew she had to talk to Yves about it or she’d lose her mind. She definitely was since she still had it bad for Jinsoul. 

She was the cheerful one and it was easy to fake a smile.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Sooyoung was tempted. Something Jiwoo said and something her father said before making her go live with her Uncle. Sooyoung’s family had a very religious background. So when they found out their daughter was a lesbian they were less than pleased about it. Especially Sooyoung’s father who always gave out big donations at church because he thought it’d erase his alcoholism and gambling. Her parents kicked her out to go live with her gay Uncle who was also estranged from the family. So it had really worked out for the best.

Then Sooyoung had to go to college. It was important and her Uncle offered to help if Sooyoung took a part time job. She couldn’t say no afterall it was what she wanted. 

She started working at the bowling alley near the apartment. It was a place she had often went to in high school. It was her sanctuary back then, and still somewhat is. It was the first place she felt she could be herself. As well as held great memories she shared with her friends. She was more than pleased when she managed to snag it as her part time job. Especially since she got a discount if she invited her friends. Sooyoung really wanted to get Jungeun back for beating her. She still owed her money but it wasn’t like she’d remind her. 

There was a roller skating rink across the street from the bowling alley. Sooyoung had only gone a couple times by Jiwoo’s constant request of “doing something different”. Last time she fell on her face and Jiwoo laughed for ten minutes straight. She swore she would never go back. Yet, when Sooyoung goes to work and leave she can see the girl who worked at the skating rink. She must’ve started since Sooyoung hadn’t seen her before when she had gone there. 

Sooyoung was definitely enamored with the girl from the skate rink. Everyday Sooyoung saw her she would note something about her. She noticed her pastel pink hair. Sooyoung blushed thinking how cute it looked. At first she thought it was just the light in the rink but she realized the skate rink girl must’ve dyed her hair.

One day Jiwoo came to get Sooyoung from work to go out to dinner. They walked past by the roller rink on the way to the restaurant. Sooyoung turned her head to look at the skate rink girl.“Sooyoung? Hey I’m talking to you!,” Jiwoo shouted,” Yves!”

Sooyoung turned facing Jiwoo,” Huh?”

“I guess the only meal you really want is her, huh?” Jiwoo smirked. Yves was a nickname she has gotten by Jiwoo for being tempted by girls all the time before Sooyoung was outed to her parents. 

Sooyoung playfully shoved her,”Always messing with me.”

“It’s obvious you like her, yet you don’t even know her name,” Jiwoo said.

“How do you know that?” Sooyoung asked.

“Because your scaredy cat ass can’t read her name tag from all the way over here,”Jiwoo laughed. Out of all of her friends, she had known Jiwoo the longest. Times like these always made her want to slap her across the face. She never did, but boy did she want to.

“I’ll find out her name!” Sooyoung announced.

Jiwoo grabbed Sooyoung’s and dragged her away from the roller rink,”That’s for another day. I’m hungry and I want you to buy me some food.” 

Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about the pastel pink haired girl or what she had told Jiwoo about her plan of action.Sooyoung felt a stomach ache as she walked out of work a couple days after going to dinner with Jiwoo. She had been chicken the past couple of days. Yet, today was different because Sooyoung was working the late shift. That meant that Sooyoung would get off the same time the skate rink girl did. She could finally see her outside of the rink.

Sooyoung locked the door of the bowling alley. She turned to see the skate rink girl doing the same thing across the street. Sooyoung hurriedly crossed the street hoping she’d get there in time to talk to the mysterious girl. “Hello,” Sooyoung said out of breath.

The pastel pink haired girl turned around and smiled,”Hey you work at the bowling alley across the street right?”

Sooyoung nodded,”Yeah and you work here.”

“I have to have a job since I moved to go to college here from Hong Kong,” The girl explained.

Sooyoung was even more intrigued by this girl. “I’m Sooyoung by the way. Since you’re new here I could help you around or something.”

“My friends here have been doing that. But maybe you have different restaurants and stuff like that to try out. My friend, Heejin has this favorite cafe and I swear it’s the only place we go to. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Nice to meet you I’m Vivi.”

Vivi. It was so cute and it fit the girl standing before her very well. “Here put your number in my phone and I’ll text you. My friend Jiwoo and I love trying out new places. Maybe we’ll find your friend a different cafe to only go to.”

“Of course,” Vivi smiled. Sooyoung gleamed the whole walk back to the apartment she lived in with her Uncle. She couldn’t believe that in one conversation she got her name and phone number. It truly was a miracle. She wanted to tell all her friends the wonderful news. She’d rather tell them in person than through the group chat.That way she can see the look on Jiwoo’s face when she finally tells everyone.

It had only been a half an hour since she had talked to Vivi and she already wanted to text her. She was definitely tempted.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Heejin had always been careless as she often forgot to think things through, and how she often forgotten how her actions have consequences. Haseul had always been aware of her constant carelessness.In high school Heejin would end up losing assignments or leaving them at home. She would often forget to eat while she was working. That's why Haseul and Hyunjin would always make sure to feed her. After all Haseul was the mom friend. Hyunjin on the other hand was so much more.

Heejin and Hyunjin met in middle school. They had only met Haseul when they were in high school since the older girl had just moved. Hyunjin had always felt like a constant in Heejin's life. She would always be there to laugh at Heejin's dumb jokes. Or go to the convenient store at midnight to buy food. Heejin always loved the feeling of sneaking out of the house late at night to get food. It was a tradition to do that. Heejin often held Hyunjin's hand as they walked to the store and back. Those were the constants Hyunjin was a part of. She would always text Heejin to remind her not to forget school assignments. Heejin had always thought that was thoughtful for her to do, that Hyunjin was so thoughtful.

Summer before their first year at college something in Heejin had changed. She did the same stuff with Hyunjin as she had always done. Now it felt different somehow and Heejin didn't know why. She wanted to stare into Hyunjin's eyes just a bit longer. She wanted to have their fingers intertwined together when they held hands. Heejin knew from movies and books and dramas what was happening. She was falling for Hyunjin, but she assumed she had already fallen. It was the slow and unnoticable way of falling in love like it just becomes part of the everyday without even being aware.

Heejin knew she had to confess. She had been a litttle scared since she had no clue if Hyunjin could even feel the same. Heejin was a girl of action and she wanted to get it off her chest. She hated keeping thing from Hyunjin. So Heejin decided that on their trek to the convenient store she'd confess to Hyunjin. 

"I have something important I want to talk to you about," Heejin said as they walked holding hands.

Hyunjin turned her head to look at Heejin,"What is it?"

"We've been friends for a really long time y'know and I really like being your friend. I love our sleepovers and our midnight strolls to the convience store. I love your laugh and smile. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Kim Hyunjin. I love you more than a friend. I was scared to tell you, but I hope it doesn't weird you out," Heejin confessed before biting her lip.

Hyunjin looked at Heejin intently as her eyes widened in shock,"I don't know what to say."

Heejin let go of Hyunjin's hand,"No it's okay if you don't accept my feelings. I never expected you to anyway."

Hyunjin grabbed Heejin's shoulder,"I love you too." Hyunjin leaned in and kissed Heejin's lips. To Heejin it felt like the dramas and movies she watched. She swore she had heard fireworks, but that could've just been coming from a concert or something. 

That's how she started to date her best friend and Heejin couldn't believe it was real. Often times she forced Hyunjin to pinch her so she knows that it is. Hyunjin always chuckled when Heejin would make a face from being pinched. She was happy all of the people around her were supportive of her and Hyunjin. Even Haseul who had been a little late on getting the memo.

Heejin was confident in her ability to juggle everything. Since she started college it felt like her life was just beginning. "You will have a new book to read. This time I'd want you to work in pairs since you'll write an essay together. Turn to your left and that'll be who your partner is. Get with your partners and I'll tell you what book to get. Remember the essay has to be written in english," Heejin's professor said.

Heejin turned to her left to see a man her age. "I'm Hansol, I think you're in my pysch class too,' Hansol said.

Heejin nodded,"You do look familiar. I'm Heejin by the way."

"I hope your english is better than mine," Hansol chuckled. Heejin internally rolled her eyes, she knew this was going to be an eternity working with him. Heejin was worried that this big english project would take time away from her friends and most importantly, Hyunjin. She knew that Hyunjin would understand, but she would miss spending an enormous amount of time with her. She knew everything would fall into place. As well as make sure she wouldn't lose those midnight strolls with Hyunjin.


	2. Swallowing The Sun

Jinsoul was responsible. That’s what Yerim’s mother had always told her. She was always good with Yerim. As well as her other friends. She made sure they ate well and had a way to get home safe. She never had thought that was her being responsible. She was just being a good friend that was all. 

 

Jinsoul always felt she was a good friend. Sometimes she felt like she didn’t want to be one to Jungeun. Not as if she didn’t want to be friends with her. It was just that she wanted to be more than just good friends. More than the best friends that they’ve always been for each other. What seemed as they’d always be to each other.

 

The one time Jinsoul was irresponsible changed everything. Jinsoul, Jungeun, Sooyoung, and Jiwoo has been invited to their first college party.

 

“This is gonna be crazy!” Jiwoo shouted as they walked to the party.

 

“I’m just here for the free food,” Jungeun said.

 

“When aren’t you?” Sooyoung asked making everyone laugh in response.

 

“You think that roller rink girl will show?” Jinsoul questioned Sooyoung. That had been the big discussion topic when it came to Sooyoung. So far the only one who had a start of a love life. Something that made Jinsoul slightly jealous.

 

“I don’t know even if she’s here if I’ll be able to talk to her,” Sooyoung said.

 

“She’s never even talked to her,” Jiwoo laughed,” She’s hopeless.”

 

“It feels weird hanging out without Yerim,” Jungeun blurted out. The girls nodded before entering the party. They had always done everything with Yerim in high school even though she was younger. This was the first time Yerim was too young to do something with them. They all felt bad about it, but they’d all make it up to Yerim somehow.

 

Jinsoul clinged to Jungeun who was near the food. Which was never a surprise for Jinsoul. Jungeun poured some punch and offered it to Jinsoul,”I’m pretty sure it’s spiked. Want some?”

 

Jinsoul and Jungeun eventually went from the spiked punch to the wine coolers that were at the party. The two managed to sit on the couch by themselves. “This party is so fun!” Jinsoul said raising her voice.

 

“That’s cause you are with me,” Jungeun replied. Before Jinsoul could manage to get words of her mouth, she decided to be daring. It could’ve been the alcohol or what Jungeun had just said but either way Jung Jinsoul was finally ready to make a move. She leaned in and kissed Jungeun. And Jinsoul was amazed that Jungeun didn’t break apart from her. They kept at it and eventually Jungeun bit the bottom of Jinsoul’s lip. Their first kiss turned into a makeout session. A definite win for Jinsoul and her formerly pathetic love life.

 

Jinsoul and Jungeun walked back to their dorm together after the party. “Was that just a party thing or is that a permanent thing?” Jinsoul asked as Jungeun unlocked the door to their dorm.

 

Jungeun smiled at her,”Let’s date then!” Jinsoul couldn’t believe she had a girlfriend and was now prepared to shout it from the rooftops.

 

Jinsoul didn’t actually shout it from the rooftops, but she did tell her friends. She told Sooyoung and Jiwoo in class the next day.

 

“That’s awesome! You’re so lucky,” Jiwoo said,” Looks like Sooyoungie needs to step up her game if she wants to date the roller rink girl.” Sooyoung just rolled her eyes in annoyance as per usual to Jiwoo’s antics.

 

Jinsoul then went out with her girlfriend to go out to eat with Yerim. She was sure their younger friend would be stoked that they finally got together. I mean Yerim must’ve sensed something between them at least that’s what Jinsoul figured. After all Yerim was her closest friend after Jungeun. 

 

“I’m happy for you guys,” Yerim smiled after hearing the news.

 

“Don’t worry we won’t ditch you or anything just because Jinsoul and I started dating. We’ll always hang with our lil cherry berry!” Jungeun said. Jinsoul could see there was something about Yerim that was unusual. Maybe the brunette was thinking about how they’ve already ditched her, by leaving her behind to go to a party. Jinsoul didn’t know what it was. Yet, she couldn’t help but think that this was her own fault. The one time Jinsoul wasn’t being responsible and now she felt guilty for something that may not even be her fault. Yet, it wasn’t something she could just ask Yerim about. Jinsoul had to figure it out alone. Now she just had to sit and play along.

 

Yerim smiled again,”If you buy me food then I won’t ever mind. Besides I don’t want to bother you two.”

 

“You’re never a bother to either of us,” Jinsoul promised. She could see it in Yerim’s eyes that the younger girl didn’t know if that was true. Yerim may be in high school but she had always been very mature for her age yet sometimes Jinsoul forget that she was still at that age. She still had her doubts and insecurities. Jinsoul just wished that she could believe her, believe them.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Yeojin had always been known for being loud. Especially at school where she had always gotten in trouble for talking. That’s how Yeojin had always been. Haseul had told her she had learned how to talk before she learned how to walk. Yet, she didn’t know how much of the truth her older sister was telling her.

 

What Yeojin did know was that there was only one person who she could barely speak to. Which seems impossible because she could talk about anything with anyone. Yet, when this girl from her class is near she goes silent. Yeojin could imagine Haseul teasing her that this girl is her mute button. Yet, to Yeojin is more of the kryptonite than a mute button. Yeojin so desperately wants to be her friend but quite possibly wants to kiss her. Sometimes Yeojin would sit up at night thinking of the girl’s luscious long brown hair and her brown eyes. Yeojin had never usually liked anyone besides the main male characters on dramas.

 

Choi Yerim was the one who opened Yeojin to the possibility of a real life crush. Of a real life love. Or at the very least a friend. If only Yeojin was able to say more than two words to her. She needed someone to help her but Yeojin had practically no one to turn to. Her sister, Haseul would probably just end up laughing at her. And Yeojin knew that Haseul wouldn’t out her to their parents. Yet, she could never be too sure. She had to be very careful. Heejin has been too busy to ask lately and she was a blabber mouth, so she’d probably tell Hyunjin and Haseul. Hyunjin on the other hand teased her even more than Haseul so it was probably a horrible idea to ask. So all Yeojin had left was sweet Vivi.

 

After school one day Yeojin went over to the roller rink where Vivi worked. She had no idea whether Vivi had any experience in this specific department yet, the pink haired girl was nice to Yeojin so it couldn’t be too bad. “What brings you here?” Vivi asked as Yeojin walked in.

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Yeojin admitted as she put her hands on the counter.

 

“About what?” Vivi asked curiously. Yeojin assumed the older girl was surprised that Yeojin didn’t come to skate at a roller rink.

 

“There’s this girl in my class and I can’t even talk to her! I really want to be her friend or like hold her hand all the time. Don’t tell my sister!” Yeojin blushed as she explained her dilemma,” Vivi unnie I don’t know what to do!”

 

Vivi patted the younger girl’s head,”The only way anything is going to happen is if you talk to her. You could try passing her a note or something?”

 

“What if someone else gets it instead!” Yeojin exclaimed.

 

“You could put it in her locker and she’d definitely get it then!” Vivi assured her.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Yeojin asked.

 

Vivi nodded,” I’m usually the same way when I like someone so I don’t really know what to do. I’m sorry Yeojin I did my best.”

 

Yeojin smiled,” It’s alright! Thank you for everything, I’ll try what you said out.” Then the younger girl walked out of the roller rink ready to enact the plan to become at least friends with Choi Yerim. Yeojin hoped it’d work.

 

Yeojin decided to slip a note in Yerim’s locker to meet her after school to talk because Yeojin wanted to be friends. Yeojin felt nervous all day knowing that Yerim had read the letter. She observed Yerim looking around the class wondering who could be the person who wanted to befriend her.

 

After school Yeojin went to the courtyard of the school and waited for Yerim. “Wait Yeojin, you wrote me the letter?” Yerim asked as she arrived at the meeting place.

 

Yeojin nodded,” You’re the only person I can’t talk to. I really want to be your friend though. So I thought this could be a good idea.”

 

Yerim chuckled,” You’ve always been really annoying in school always talking. So I assumed you must’ve been really obnoxious. Yet, being scared to talk to me and doing all of this is really cute.”

 

Yeojin blushed slightly,” Cute?”

 

Yerim nodded,”Yes cute! Let’s start being friends then. It was wrong to judge you so harshly. You’re pretty sweet.” Before Yeojin could say anything Yerim grabbed her hand and they went to hangout at the taller girl’s house. Yeojin knew that she had to thank Vivi for everything and tell her what happened. Yeojin couldn’t believe Choi Yerim called her cute and sweet all on the same day. And when she held her hand, Yeojin could feel her heart race.

 

Yeojin was even happier when Yerim started saving her a seat at lunch. When Yerim asked if she could sleepover at Yeojin’s house. That night they binged watched dramas and ate so much ramen and pizza. Haseul was amazed. “You little piggies better go to bed at a reasonable time!” Haseul ordered.

 

“Yes Mom!” Yeojin shouted making Yerim laugh. Yeojin especially loved waking up to see Yerim’s face. Yeojin was glad she was finally being brave. Yeojin felt she was really growing up.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Jiwoo had always been the jealous type and always wanted what she couldn’t have. Like when she was little and Jungeun got a Barbie for her birthday. The one that Jiwoo had begged her parents for yet had given her a stuffed dog toy instead. Jiwoo couldn’t help, but feel jealous. Back then Jungeun would let Jiwoo play with it when she came over. Now the thing she really really wants she can’t simply share.

 

Which now is Ha Sooyoung herself. The girl who Jiwoo had been friends with since she was a toddler. Sooyoung lived next door and Jiwoo loved playing with her, so it was only natural the pair became best friends. There was a time in high school that Jiwoo actually had a chance. The only chance Jiwoo feels she’ll ever have. The only one she feels like she deserved. Jiwoo was too scared.

 

“I like you,” Sooyoung confessed with worry in her voice.

 

“That’s why we’re friends right?” Jiwoo said acting dumb.

 

Sooyoung sighed,” I like you like more than a friend. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I never expected you to. I hope I didn’t ruin everything.”

 

Even at the time Jiwoo had been dumbfounded that Ha Sooyoung had a crush on her. The Ha Sooyoung that all the boys liked. The one who was the star of the dance team. Kim Jiwoo was a nothing compared to Sooyoung’s bright star image at school. Jiwoo didn’t want to be the one to ruin that. She didn’t want to be the black mark on Sooyoung’s pure white image. She would sacrifice everything for Sooyoung even if it meant her own happiness. “It’s okay if you’re a lesbian,” Jiwoo said patting Sooyoung’s back. She carefully left out the part that she was too.

 

Nowadays Jiwoo wondered whose image was she really trying to protect? Sooyoung’s or her own. Jiwoo doesn’t know if she’ll ever get that answer. Now she has more important things to worry about than the past. She has to think of her future especially when it comes to Sooyoung.

 

There’s the roller rink girl that Sooyoung has become obsessed with. And she can’t help but be jealous. She hates it but she knows that if only she hadn’t been scared then Sooyoung would be her girlfriend. At first Jiwoo was the least intimidated since Sooyoung was so clueless. Once Sooyoung found out her name was Vivi. That’s when Jiwoo could feel knots in her stomach.

 

Jiwoo couldn’t compete with a cute name and pink hair. She wasn’t mysterious just plain old Jiwoo who had been best friends with Sooyoung forever. She was boring in comparison at least that’s what Jiwoo thought.

 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo were walking to dinner after Jiwoo went to get Sooyoung from her job. “I figured out my nickname!” Jiwoo exclaimed.

 

“How about fruit face?” Sooyoung suggested.

 

Jiwoo pouted as she crossed her arms,”I told you not to call me that! I was thinking how about Chuu? Isn’t that cute?”

 

Sooyoung chuckled,”It suits you.”

 

“You think?” Jiwoo beamed.

 

Sooyoung patted her head,” Of course then again I guess anything is better than fruit face.” Jiwoo just laughed. She knew she had to take advantage of it all. Because she didn’t know when but she knew soon that Sooyoung would become busy with a girlfriend. If not Vivi it would be someone else. All Jiwoo knew was that it wouldn’t be her. She lost her only chance and now she had to deal with it. 

 

Now Jiwoo would just hold Sooyoung’s hand a little longer hoping to memorize how it feels for the days that she won’t be able to hold it. She looks in Sooyoung’s eyes a little more trying to pay attention to the spark that’s there. Jiwoo spends time with Sooyoung such as going out to dinner because she wants to make the most out of it. So she can fondly look back on the times when she has to eat alone. 

 

She hasn’t told any of their other friends. It wasn’t because she didn’t trust them. She knew them well enough not to tell Sooyoung. It was just the awkwardness that Jiwoo didn’t want to deal with. So instead she seeked refuge from a new college friend. One that she trusted, Hyunjin. She invited Hyunjin out for lunch which was a trap for the darker haired girl. Her weakness was food just like Jungeun. But Hyunjin was the perfect person to talk to because she was in a relationship with her best friend. So who better to talk to?

 

“I asked you here so you can help me,” Jiwoo explained.

 

“Need help with biology?” Hyunjin asked as she took a bite of her lunch.

 

“Girl problems,” Jiwoo explained. She then told Hyunjin the whole story about her and Sooyoung.

 

“Looks like you dug yourself a big grave,” Hyunjin said.

 

“Then what do I do?” Jiwoo asked.

 

“Lie in it,” Hyunjin replied bluntly. Jiwoo wanted to say something that Hyunjin has been no help. But Jiwoo knew that she was right. That there was nothing to do but just deal with it. If Sooyoung didn’t have a crush on anyone then maybe she could tell Sooyoung everything. But Sooyoung was crushing on a pink haired beauty. So Jiwoo had dug her grave and now she had to lie in it.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Jungeun had always been the dominant one. As well as been the more assertive one. The more outgoing one. That’s what Jungeun thought anyway. She had always been a natural born leader. If she had been more athletic she was sure she would've been captain on a sports team. Yet, she had been Vice President of the class and captain of the dance team. The only sport she was actually good at.

 

That’s where she had befriended Sooyoung and eventually Jiwoo. Since those two had gone to a different middle school than Jungeun and Jinsoul had. When they were all in their second year of high they had met Yerim. Jungeun always tried to help her around the school and things like that. Yerim has always been like a little sister to Jungeun. She treasured their friendship like she did with all the other girls.

 

It was one day when Jungeun went to get Jinsoul from swim practice that something changed in her. Jinsoul was still changing in the locker room. Jungeun almost walked in on her but closed her eyes out of fear. “Jungeun you can put your hands down,” Jinsoul ordered. Jungeun did as the older girl said. She looked at Jinsoul who was half dressed with her damp newly bleached hair cascading over her back. Jungeun couldn’t help but look at Jinsoul differently. She was so beautiful.

 

“Hurry! Everyone is waiting for you,” Was all Jungeun could manage to get out.

 

“You’ll come to my meet this weekend?” Jinsoul asked as she put on her backpack. Jungeun wouldn’t miss it for the world. The four of them always went to watch Jinsoul swim. Jungeun, Yerim, and Jiwoo were definitely the loudest in the whole audience. Jungeun loved the way Jinsoul would wave at her before putting her goggles back on. Jungeun knew that Jinsoul was waving at her other friends too. Sometimes Jungeun would pretend that it was just her and it was make her heart race. Until she remembered that Jinsoul was waving at Yerim, Jiwoo, and Sooyoung too. At that time it had stung Jungeun’s heart.

 

Now she was actually dating Jinsoul. Which part of her couldn’t even believe. Going to that party was one of the best decisions Jungeun had ever made. That moment of Jinsoul taking control and leaning in to kiss Jungeun had been stuck in her head for days. Jungeun knew from now on that Jinsoul’s eyes will be locked on her the way she wants them to be. That their hands will be intertwined when they walk together on the sidewalk. That they’ll have cute dates together or will end up cuddling watching a movie on Jinsoul’s laptop. They could do anything and Jungeun would be happy because Jinsoul is there to do it with her.

 

Jungeun moved to sleep in Jinsoul’s bed with her. She liked to sleep against the older girl’s chest and fall asleep to the rhythm of her breathing. It was soothing and a reminder that it was real. Sure Jungeun had slept in the same bed as Jinsoul before. Now it was different. Everything was between them. It was more by how it felt then it actually was. In all actuality they were doing all the things that they had done when they were just friends. Now they would kiss and stuff too. All of that felt more different than because instead of the hopeless pining it was like a weight had been lifted off of Jungeun’s shoulders. That’s why right in Jinsoul’s arms and on her chest was the most smoothing resting spot.

 

Jungeun woke up to Jinsoul giving her a kiss on the head,” Sweetie it’s time to get up.”

 

Jungeun groaned as she ducked her head more into Jinsoul’s chest. “Five more minutes!” Jungeun muttered.

 

“I’ll buy you breakfast!” Jinsoul said bribing her.

 

Jungeun lifted up her head and kissed Jinsoul before getting up. Even though Jungeun had been tricked she knew it had been worth it. After all who’d pass up on a free breakfast or free meal even? Definitely not Kim Jungeun that’s who.

 

After getting dressed the pair went to a cafe that was near their dorm. “We have to make this quick because we both have a 10:30 class,” Jinsoul said.

 

Jungeun snickered,”That’s what you told me last night.”

 

“Do you want a croissant or not?” Jinsoul questioned as she raised her voice. Jungeun just nodded as she gave her girlfriend puppy dog eyes. 

 

In the end Jungeun had gotten her free breakfast and walking hand in hand with Jinsoul on the way to class. Jungeun knew how lucky she was. “Thank you,” Jungeun said before giving a Jinsoul a kiss on the cheek.

 

“It’s an important responsibility as your girlfriend to make sure you are well fed,” Jinsoul explained.

 

Jungeun laughed,” I’m so happy you kissed me at that party. I really like being your girlfriend.”

 

“I really like being your girlfriend too,” Jinsoul replied. Jungeun’s heart beat fast just like it had done in high school. Only it hasn’t stung but felt like it would burst and fly into the clouds. By Jungeun’s standards those were completely different things.


	3. Twinkling Stars

Hyejoo had always been going from place not knowing where she belonged. She never stayed long enough to make friends let alone had wanted any. A loner, that’s what she ended up being. Hyejoo didn’t see a point in making friends if she’d just end up leaving. The leaving was in part her fault. Her father was busy with his company, so Hyejoo had always been itching for some kind of attention from him. Especially since he sent her to school abroad and went by Olivia. Her mother disappeared when she was a child. While Hyejoo’s older sister was too picture perfect for Hyejoo to emulate. Even if it was misbehaving at least Hyejoo got some attention. She just wanted him to call her on the phone. 

 

After going to numerous boarding schools in the states, Hyejoo finally managed to tire her father’s patience and was going back to South Korea. “I need to keep my eye on you,” Her father had told her on the phone. It was it in a raised tone, but Hyejoo for once thinking positively that maybe they’d be able to spend time together. Hyejoo tried to think positively when she sat on the plane staring at window. Hoping that maybe just maybe things could work out for her. She didn’t want to get kicked out anymore because now all she wanted was to belong.

 

Hyejoo wasn’t surprised not to see her father when getting picked up at the airport. Her driver was holding up a sign that said ‘Son Hyejoo’. Hyejoo’s smile faded immediately. The expensive car felt cold and unfamiliar when she got in the car. Hyejoo knew then that nothing would really feel like home. 

 

Even the big house felt empty and maybe it was that her father wasn’t even home. A note on the kitchen counter. Hyejoo couldn’t even read it. She ran up to her room. The comfy bed was the only place she wanted to be and wished she could just hide forever. Hyejoo is used to not getting what she wants.

 

Hyejoo starts school again. She can feel her hands shaking as the teacher started to introduce her to the class. She keeps telling herself not to fuck it up this time because she’s finally home or at least physically. And she really doesn’t want to keep being sent away. She bowed politely,” Please take care of me!” Before she goes to sit by a girl with brown pigtails.

 

“My name is Yeojin!” The girl with the pigtails said as she held her hand out to Hyejoo.

 

Hyejoo took her hand and shook it,” Nice to meet you.”

 

“You have anywhere to sit at lunch? Of course you don’t you are new, duh!” Yeojin laughed,” Do you want to sit with me and my friend, Yerim?”

 

Hyejoo nodded,” Sure I’d love to!”

 

Yerim gasped before putting a grape in her mouth,” You’ve been to America?!”

 

“She’s been other places too!” Yeojin exclaimed as she was sitting and eating next to Yerim.

 

Yerim’s eyes widened,” Really where?”

 

“Canada too,” Hyejoo said as she sat across from them and ate her lunch like a lady.

 

“That’s amazing I wish I could travel,” Yerim sighed with a tinge of jealousy.

 

“It’s fun for a bit and then you get homesick. That’s when all you want to do is just go home,” Hyejoo explained.

 

Yerim and Yeojin also begged Hyejoo to walk home together. Somehow looking at their pouty faces made Hyejoo agree. Walking with them on the street made  
Hyejoo think that this time things could be different. That maybe she’ll have real friends instead of just people to talk to occasionally.

 

“I have to pick up something for my sister, Haseul at the bookstore. Is it okay if we take a detour?” Yeojin asked.

 

“Fine with me,” Hyejoo replied while Yerim just nodded excitedly. The three of them walked into the bookstore. Yeojin went to find the book her sister asked her to get. There was an awkward silence between Yerim and Hyejoo. Both not knowing what to talk about. Hyejoo went to distract herself from the situation instead. She noticed a petite blonde girl in the section near them. Somehow Hyejoo couldn’t get her eyes to go away. The girl lifted her head up and locked eyes with Hyejoo. Hyejoo couldn’t help but feel frantic. Yet, the girl just smiled at her before looking away again. Hyejoo never felt her heart race that fast. She wanted to feel that little bit of a kick again.

 

Yerim tapped on Hyejoo’s shoulder,” C’mon let’s go!” And like a obedient dog, Hyejoo listened. 

 

Leaving the bookstore Hyejoo felt a bit hopeless. Afterall she didn’t know the girls name let alone had her phone number. Hyejoo didn’t know what was getting into her. She had only seen the girl for five minutes. If they were destined to meet again then great, but before that happened Hyejoo wasn’t going to dwell on it. She was glad she had friends for the first time since she was in middle school. She knew no matter how she felt that if she didn’t want to be sent away again she had to make sure she didn’t get caught sucking face with a girl again. Now Hyejoo was a master of being sneaky. For now she would lay low and enjoy just feeling like she belonged for once in her life. And for now that was enough.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Hyunjin was scared of losing the thing she loved most. Heejin.

 

“You okay?” Vivi asked.

 

Hyunjin nodded as she put her cellphone on the table,” She’s probably busy.”

 

“Don’t get all paranoid!” Haseul ordered as she sat across from Hyunjin.

 

“As if!” Hyunjin exclaimed before taking a sip of her water. 

 

Haseul picked up a fry and took a bite of it,” It’s perfectly normal to feel this way. After all Heejin is your girlfriend.”

 

Vivi dipped a fry in ketchup,” Heejin is just busy with school work. Didn’t she promise to make it up to you?”

 

“She did,” Hyunjin muttered before taking another bite of her hamburger.

 

“So there’s nothing to worry about. How about we go bowling next week on Vivi’s night off,” Haseul suggested.

 

“It won’t be fun without Heejin,” Hyunjin grumbled.

 

“Hey! Either way you’ll win! And I’ll buy you salted pretzels!” Vivi offered.

 

“Okay fine I’ll go,” Hyunjin agreed. When it came to bread Hyunjin would do anything. 

 

When Hyunjin entered her dorm she noticed Heejin fast asleep on Hyunjin’s bed. Her laptop still pulled up to the assignment she was working on. Hyunjin couldn’t help but stare at Heejin. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Hyunjin leaned down and kissed Heejin’s forehead. 

 

Heejin’s eyes fluttered open,” What time is it?”

 

Hyunjin looked at Heejin’s laptop,” It’s nine o’clock. Why?”

 

“Let’s go out!” Heejin suggested.

 

“Where?”

 

Heejin stood up and put her shoes on,” It doesn’t matter. I just want to be with you.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel like her body melted at that comment. She grabbed Heejin’s hand as they walked out together.

 

“Did you eat anything?” Hyunjin asked.

 

Heejin rubbed her eye with her other hand,” No, I must’ve forgot.”

 

Hyunjin sighed,” You should’ve gone out to dinner with me, Haseul, and Vivi. What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Spoil me?” Heejin chuckled.

 

Hyunjin rolled her eyes,” Well then what would you like Princess Heejin?”

 

“Ramen!” Heejin shouted.

 

“Ramen it is then,” Hyunjin giggled. The two ended up going to a nearby convenience store. Heejin ended up picking out three containers of ramen.

 

“Should I get some dessert or snacks too?” Heejin asked as she turned to face Hyunjin,” Y’know for the dorm?”

 

Hyunjin crossed her arms,” Are you really going to eat all that?”

 

Heejin nodded,” I have a big appetite!” Soon they sat outside of the convenience store while Heejin was already chugging down the second container of ramen. 

 

“I missed you,” Hyunjin confessed,” I mean I’ve missed not spending as much time with you.”

 

Heejin put down her chopsticks and grabbed Hyunjin’s hand,” So have I. Hopefully this project with Hansol won’t take that much longer.”

 

“Did you say Hansol?” Hyunjin asked.Heejin nodded before going back to eating her food. Hyunjin remembered Hansol from her biology class. He always kept talking about getting any girl he wanted. Hyunjin remembered not paying attention and suddenly hearing Heejin’s name coming out of his mouth. Hyunjin knew there was nothing to worry about. After all Heejin wanted to be with her. Haseul was right she really was becoming paranoid.

 

Later, Hyunjin was walking to class when she saw Heejin with none other than Hansol. Made her blood boil. She knew that they could just be friends but even that was too much for her. She just wished that the project would be over as soon as possible so that things could go back to the way they were. So that she and Heejin could have some alone time. Hyunjin quickly hid behind the bushes in order to eavesdrop on Heejin and Hansol. But before she could she felt a tug on her backpack. She turned around to see none other then Haseul.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Hyunjin asked as she turned around to see Haseul.

 

“I should be asking you the same thing. Since when did you become one with nature?” Haseul huffed before crossing her arms,” You were trying to eavesdrop on Heejin weren’t you?”

 

Hyunjin stood up and sighed,” Nothing gets past you!”

 

Haseul grabbed Hyunjin’s shoulder,” I’m always here for you if you need someone to talk to.”

 

Hyunjin brushed past Haseul,” Yeah right! You’ll just tell me how ridiculous I’m being like always. Like my feelings don’t even matter. That fact that you always have to be right!”

 

“I’m not always right!” Haseul argued,” Remember I was oblivious to the fact that you and Heejin were dating?”

 

“Maybe the rest of the word is to.”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t worry about this. It’s silly! Don’t you trust her!”

 

“Of course I do. What does that have to do with anything Haseul?”

 

“If you trust her then you’d stop worrying.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say. I’ll try though not just for her sake but mine.” Hyunjin was never the type to lie. She really needed to stop worrying about it. But it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Heejin. She didn’t just that Hansol guy. He always gave her a bad vibe. Positivity was never her strong suit but anything for Heejin. 

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Chaewon used to be confident. Definitely more so then she has become. But that’s because everything she thought was true turned into a lie. Chaewon’s family runs a cafe called Park’s cafe. Chaewon knew she’d probably inherit it and had grown up waiting tables and doing dishes. When it came to cooking Chaewon thought she was good at it. After all she followed all of her grandmother’s recipes religiously. Her family would eat it all up and make sure there were no leftovers. Maybe that had been Chaewon’s fault. Normally if you enjoy eating something you’d want to save it for later.

 

Yet, Chaewon had been too oblivious. She was a little too cocky and decided to pursue going to cooking school. There Chaewon received the biggest wake up call of her life. It was a cut throat school. Chaewon was known by those around her as being as delicate as a butterfly. So she really had no chance. From burning dishes to bleeding from cutting herself with knife when she was cutting some vegetables. After a couple weeks she had given up. After the disaster to try to be a chef had left Chaewon with a small self esteem. She transferred to a new school and stopped working at the cafe. Chaewon started working at the bookstore, her new safe haven. 

 

Starting a new school was something Chaewon wasn’t used to. She grew up with the same kids and had the same friends. She never had to go make new ones until now. And just that thought terrified her. She kept thinking irrational thoughts of would people like her as she walked to her first class. She bumped into a brunette girl with bangs. The result was all of her books fell on the floor.

 

“Here let me get that for you,” The brunette said in a cheerful voice.

 

“No need,” Chaewon muttered as she put her books in her messenger bag. 

 

The brunette smiled as she stood up and held out her hand,” I’ve never seen you around here before. I’m Kim Jiwoo! What’s your name?”

 

“Park Chaewon.”

 

“Nice to meet you! Are you going to first year history class?” Jiwoo asked inquisitively.

 

Chaewon nodded,” Yeah I do.” She didn’t ask Jiwoo how she knew. For all Chaewon knew Jiwoo was a psychopath murderer. Yet, when she looked at Jiwoo’s gleeful gaze, she knew that couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

“I can help walk you to class. They always say it’s actually the music theory classroom but it’s in that room,” Jiwoo said pointing to the room down the hall.

 

“Are you lying?”

 

“Why would I lie?”

 

“Why would you even help me?”

 

A taller brunette came behind them,” Jiwoo! There you are!”

 

“Sooyoung!” Jiwoo grinned,” This is Chaewon, she’s a freshman I was helping her get to class.”

 

“Is the room really down the hall and not where it says?” Chaewon asked looking at Sooyoung.

 

Sooyoung’s blank stare turned into a upturned grin,”Actually Jiwoo and I are going to that class, so it’s definitely it there.” Chaewon furrowed her brows in annoyance. She definitely wasn’t buying it, yet she couldn’t do anything but follow them. Instead inside the room looked like a dance room. Except with a couch, a few bean bags, and a mini fridge.

 

“What is this place anyway?” Chaewon asked as she put her bag down. She knew she definitely wasn’t going to miss out on much by missing one class.

 

“Welcome to book club!” Jiwoo shouted as she sat in one of the bean bag chairs and showed off some jazz hands. Before Chaewon could say anything two blonde girls entered the room holding hands. 

 

“That’s Jungeun and Jinsoul. They’re dating,” Sooyoung explained as she got a coke from the mini fridge,” Want anything?”

 

“Jiwoo probably wants a sprite. Jungeun and I want some water. Who’s the newbie?” Jinsoul asked as she and Jungeun went to sit on the couch.

 

“My name is Chaewon,” Chaewon introduced herself,” I’ll have water too. Also why did you take me here instead of letting me go to class?”

 

Sooyoung opened the can of coke in her hands,” It looked like you needed some friends.” Jiwoo threw Chaewon a water bottle. 

 

Chaewon caught the water barely before saying,” So we’re friends now?”

 

The four of them nodded. Chaewon assumed that was a sufficient answer. They seemed to be a fun bunch if fun bunch meant a group of energetic lesbian weirdos. Yet, Chaewon slowly grew fond of them. 

 

“We aren’t reading the price of salt again!” Sooyoung shouted during one book club meeting.

 

“Why not? It’s a classic!” Jungeun shouted.

 

“Babe we’ve read it five times already this year. We need to pick a different book,” Jinsoul explained.

 

“Let’s read fingersmith!” Jiwoo suggested.

 

“I’m not reading the same book again Jungeun!” Chaewon said raising her voice. Slowly but surely she dug her way into being an integral part of the group. 

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Vivi had always been decisive like when she left all she knew to come to South Korea. She threw away the unwanted girl she became in Hong Kong when she came out to her family. Wong Kahei is gone or more strictly dead to her. She dyed her pink and adopted the nickname of Vivi to reinvent herself in South Korea. Sometimes she still feels a bit empty. She still sounds like she did before. More or less still looks the same. She vowed she wouldn’t make the same mistakes by getting hurt.

 

“Why don’t you wanna go bowling anymore?” Haseul asked as they were studying in Haseul’s bed.

 

Vivi tucked her pink hair behind her ear while looking at her textbook,” Haseul do you like anyone?”

 

“Don’t change the subject!” Haseul shouted.

 

“Answer my question!” Vivi retorted.

 

“I like lots of people,” Haseul answered. 

 

“Not like that!” Vivi giggled,”Do like anyone like do you have a crush on anyone?”

 

Haseul sighed,” I really am slow. I like this boy who works at the convenience store Heejin and Hyunjin go to. He’s going to doctoral school.”

 

“What’s his name?” Vivi asked as she plastered on a face that made her look like she was remotely interested in what Haseul was saying. Not that she wasn’t interested in what Haseul said. Haseul could talk about stupid boys for five hours and Vivi would think it was the most interesting thing in the world. That’s because of how she felt about Haseul. And those feelings were clearly unrequited since she fell for a straight girl.

 

“Jonghoon,” Haseul replied as she started blushing a bit,” So why won’t you come bowling?”

 

“Someone I know works there. It’d be too awkward for me to go,” Vivi admitted.

 

“A girl you’ve been talking to? Do you like her? You must! No wonder you asked me if I liked anyone!” Haseul exclaimed.

 

“I barely know her!” Vivi said raising her voice.

 

“Then get to know her!” Haseul suggested before closing her textbook,”You’re going and that’s final!”

 

Vivi didn’t know what was worse that Sooyoung was on her shift when Vivi and her friends arrived. Or the fact that Sooyoung would meet her friends. It wasn’t as if Vivi hated Sooyoung or anything. She was somewhat attractive to the brunette. It was just that she knew a girl like Sooyoung would make fun of her world altering crush on Jo Haseul among other things. On a happy note, Heejin was able to come. So at least two people would have a great time tonight.

 

“I was promised pretzels,” Hyunjin reminded them while everyone was putting on their bowling shoes.

 

“Is that the only reason she came?” Heejin asked while trying not to laugh as she tied her shoe.

 

“How else do you get Kim Hyunjin to do anything?” Haseul asked which made Hyunjin frown. 

 

Vivi could feel Sooyoung’s state from the other side of the bowling alley. “Who’s that girl staring at us?” Hyunjin asked as she went to pick a ball to use.

 

“Is that the girl you were telling me about?” Haseul asked.

 

“I have no clue what you are talking about,” Vivi said as she sat by Heejin.

 

“Isn’t her name Soojin or Soo something?” Haseul questioned looking at Vivi. Yeojin wasn’t kidding when she said that Haseul’s job is to embarrass everyone. It was a good thing she liked her so much. 

 

“That’s not even close. Bet it’ll take you all night!” Vivi teased.

 

“I can read her name tag from here. It says Sooyoung,” Heejin pointed out.

 

“Hey Sooyoung!” Haseul shouted out. Just like that Vivi wished she was dead.

 

“Vivi you didn’t tell me you and your friends were coming here,” Sooyoung said when she reached the girls.

 

“Why would you have given us free food?” Hyunjin asked.

 

“I still will do that,” Sooyoung laughed showing a genuine grin. Vivi couldn’t help but get a bit fluttery by it. 

 

“You and Vivi should go on a double date with me and Hyunjin,” Heejin suggested. Vivi tried to keep a straight face but the same smile on Sooyoung’s made her lose it.

 

“Heejin your such an idiot! We aren’t even dating,” Vivi blurted out. To say that the rest of the night didn’t end in ridiculous hijinks would be a lie. Haseul and Heejin couldn’t stop getting their balls in the gutter. The only one who was good at it was the athletic Hyunjin. Who eventually stopped playing to eat all the food Sooyoung got for her. At least Vivi won that game.

 

Sooyoung stopped Vivi before she left. “Sorry about my friends,” Vivi said as the three walked out of the building.

 

Sooyoung laughed,”I have my own group of crazies.”

 

“I’ll see you around,” Vivi said.

 

“Is it wrong to say I want to see you more?” Sooyoung asked.

 

“Did what Heejin said get you thinking?” Vivi asked.

 

“A little bit,” Sooyoung confessed.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Vivi said before she went out to follow her friends. To be honest it was probably the only thing that Vivi was going to be thinking about for the time being. She still had no clue what she was going to do.


End file.
